


Just Relax

by crazywolfy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Autumn, Couch Cuddles, Ditching school, Getting high, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marijuana, Sleepy Kisses, Teenagers, evan slowly gets high with him, ohm gets high, sleepy evan, wandering around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolfy/pseuds/crazywolfy
Summary: Ryan doesn't want to stay in school while his boyfriend, Evan, wants to keep his good grades and out of nervousness, but when his bunny doesn't show up in their next class after the first, he just feels has to find them.





	Just Relax

Evan sat next to his boyfriend, Ryan. It was first hour and the smaller looked bored as all hell as he sat at his desk "You all good there, bun?" They turned to him and rolled his eyes before he got a small snarky reply and smile "Totally, Ev, totally. Everything is all good here." They laughed at them and reached over before ruffling their hair and getting small squeals from them "Owl! Stop it! Please!" "Alright. Only because you said please though." Ryan smiled before a small laugh and reply was let out "Thank you, hoots." Evan shook his head as he smiled softly at them. The teacher then finally walked into the classroom, apologizing to all the students. The younger was set for the next few hours of class, while the other was already bored and waiting for the day to end. In Ryan's mind he was thankful that the class went by fast as the next thing he did was just leave. Evan waited for him in their next hour as they had three of them together out of their five.

Second hour was half way done and Evan knew that Ryan wasn't going to be coming into class for either the hour or the rest of the day and sighed quietly. He raised his hand into the air "Yes, Fong?" "May I go to the bathroom?" The teacher rolled his eyes "Yeah, sure." Evan packed all of his stuff and left the room. Quickly he fled the school and was out in the crisp air of Autumn as he walked to his boyfriend's house. Once at the house he huffed as he walked to the door once he was finally there. Their hand turning the knob to it and opened the door, yep he was here. The smell was the first thing that reached him after he opened the entrance into the house "Ryan?" Evan asked as he placed his bag down by the door after closing it. Music was playing in one of the rooms, which was the one he walked to "Ohm? Bunny? You in here?" "Vanoss?" He heard on the opposite side of the door as he opened it "Yes, Ohmie, it's me." Evan told before he walked in and saw Ryan and shook his head.

The smell was so strong now that he had opened up the door to the room, but he was used to it "Bunny boy? Are you really doing weed again?" "Uhh.. Maybe?" With a small sigh he walks over and sits next to them. Their eyes a bit red "Um.. Do you wanna join me?" "I'll pass, Ry." In the end though the duo were laying next to each other and looking at the ceiling after having some after a while "Evan..?" "Yeah, Ryan?" "I love you so much.." "I love you too, Ry.." Evan and Ryan continued to look up before more and giggling as they held hands. Ohm easily passed out after a while, curling up to his boyfriend's side. Vanoss looked at them and had long since put the items away. The owl looked at his bunny and smiled before slowly standing to fix how they were laying down and so that he would be able to leave, but to no avail as he felt Ryan cling onto him. A small sigh left Evan before allowing to be pulled into the bed, where he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over the two of them. This was fine with Vanoss as he held Ohm to himself and to him, it was the definition of perfect. 


End file.
